


What Does Her Future Hold?

by TheReviewess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Marriage Proposal, Nyssara, Pregnant Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara works up the courage to ask Rip about what the future holds for Nyssa. She just doesn't expect the answer to be so... shocking to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does Her Future Hold?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. This is my first Nyssara fanfiction. I literally watched LoT last night and I started writing this thing because of feels. It's more of less a word fix-it story. Some things you do need to know before you read it. First, Nyssa and Oliver Queen did the do when Ra's forced them to get married. Second, I'm playing with the time line a little bit because I can. Everything is un-beta'd so any mistake still in there were probably done at midnight last night. Hope you enjoy.

“Hey Rip.” Sara called to him. The group was on board his fancy time travel ship, but right now they were sitting in ‘time limbo’ as he called it. He was making updated on his ship right now, so the group was taking a break.

The Englishman turned around and gave her a questioning look. “Yes how can I help you?” He asked, putting down his tools.

Sara walked up to him. “I was curious if you could tell me about someone’s life in the future.” She explained simply. She had remembered his hesitance when they first asked about their futures, but this was important.

Rip narrowed his eyes. “You should not know about the future of people, it is dangerous.” He started off, trying to dissuade her from this line of questioning.

“Oh can it.” Sara growled, now a little more irritated. “I already asked Gideon to try and show me the future but didn't know the person I wanted to know about.”

“So why assume that I know?” Rip asked her.

“Call it a hunch.” Sara responded. “I think you may have met her.”

“Who?”

“Her name is Nyssa.” Sara answered quietly. It still hurt to say Nyssa’s name, especially after what happened.

“I don't know any Nyssa’s.” The man answered her honestly.

“Nyssa Raatko?” Sara asked using Nyssa’s birth name, “Daughter of Amina Raatko?” He had to know something ARGUS has warrants out for her arrest. The woman is wanted in almost every damn country. How did he not know her?

Rip’s eyes widened a little at the name of Amina, but he said nothing. Instead he shook his head and shrugged at her.

Sara growled and then scowled at the ground. “In my time, up until recently, she was Nyssa al Ghul.” She mumbled out, “Heir to the Demon.”

“Oh.” Rip replied, now finally understanding who she was talking about. “I really should have expected that.”

“What why?” Sara asked him, now confused.

“Well… I knew Amina.” Rip explained slowly.

“How did you know her mom?” Sara asked, even more confused than before.

“I didn't. I knew Nyssa’s daughter, Amina.” Oh.

Sara paused and looked at him. She didn’t know what was more confusing, the fact that Nyssa had a daughter, or the fact that she named the girl after her mother who she never met.

“I knew Amina by a different surname. One that I cannot tell you.” Rip said quickly, trying to end this conversation before it really began.

“Why not?” Sara pressed, wanting to know even more.

“Because I cannot.” Rip said firmly. “But I knew this Nyssa as well. Though I knew her by a different name” He paused and looked around the ship, making sure no one else could hear him. Once he decided it was safe, he whispered to her. “To me, she was Ra’s al Ghul.”

Whoomp, there it is.“She becomes Ra’s.” Sara mumbled out. “Good.” Sara tried to say convincingly. “It's her birthright. It's what she wanted.” Knowing what Nyssa would have had to do to become Ra’s almost made her wish that she didn’t ask about the woman.

“Well in my time, she only became Ra’s because she had to.” Rip said quickly, trying to defend the assassin. “Originally she did not want it.”

“Go on.” Sara told him with her eyes narrowed slightly.

“The story goes that she did not wish to become Ra’s.” Rip started off, “She had been on the run from the League for some time but I don’t know how long exactly. Ra’s was very vague though out the story to be quite honest.”

Sara snored at that. It definitely sounded like Nyssa. If she didn’t have to, she would not give you the exact details. Sara often had to press her for more details.

“She was chasing something and also fleeing. Eventually she ended up in Tibet and hid there successfully for some time before something happened and she was forced to challenge Ra's al Ghul to a fight to the death.” Rip explained, doing his best to recall the very vague tale. “She won and took up the mantle but almost reluctantly.”

“Why? That's all she wanted.”

“She found something she wanted more. Or someone as she would say.” Rip told her with a hint of a smile on his face.

“You knew her?” Sara asked in shock. After all, he was from a hundred and fifty year into the future! That meant Nyssa was… A hundred and eighty one… give or take a few months.

“She told me the story.” Rip told her.

“Right… So what did she want more than leading the League?” This was probably the most important question. After all, what could have made Nyssa change so dramatically, that she was willing to leave her whole life behind?

“Her family.” Rip replied in a soft voice. “When I first met Amina, I was young and I didn't mind not being in love and having a family. I hadn't met them yet. Amina introduced me to Ra’s and we had a long talk. It was, enlightening. The woman is an inspiration, really. It was then when I saw why she was regarded so highly by anyone who knew her.”

“She has her charms.” Sara mumbled sarcastically, but she had a smile. Nyssa was truly a fearsome thing to behold. After living for so long, she obviously had seen more than most people… Except for maybe some Time Lords.

“She was amazing.” Rip said with a hint of a smile. “Her daughter was equally as amazing before she passed.”

“Amina is dead?”

“She died protecting her family.” Rip said sadly.

“When did she die?” She noticed Rip getting a little teary eyed talking about Amina.

“Not long before I came here.” Rip told her quietly. “Come with me.”

The two walked through the halls of the ship. Eventually Rip took her to a hidden room that was behind one of the many panels of the ship. The two slipped inside and then Rip sealed the door behind them. The room was the size of a walk-in closet. And a smaller one at that.

“Gideon. Please pull up the Christmas photo from 2165 with Amina and her family.”

“Certainly!” The AI chirped out.

Moments later an image popped up on one of the walls. It had three women and two young men. The boys seemed to be twins and in their late teenage years. Both were making silly faces at the camera. They seemed like the typical jokesters of the family. They had dirty blonde hair and tanned skin with dark colored eyes. But the boys were undoubtedly, very charming and handsome.

The younger girl looked exactly like Nyssa. Sara could see that within seconds. She wasn't a child though, more like a young woman. She had Nyssa’s smile and her nose too. Even her hair was the same color. But her eyes were the a beautiful blue. Almost grey. They were eyes that Sara had seen before but she could not place.

Nyssa looked exactly the same as she always, physically. Beautiful and she took Sara’s breath away. Her eyes seemed kinder, more trusting. She didn't have the cold and slightly insane look that her father always had. She didn't even seem very broody anymore (which was a shock). Nyssa was happy and still very young looking. The latter was most likely thanks to a Lazarus Pit that Nyssa had hiding away somewhere. In the picture she had one hand on her daughter’s shoulder and her other arm wrapped around the waist of the last woman, with her lips pressed into her cheek.

The last woman threw Sara for a loop. It was her. She was older, slightly. The whole being young thing probably was thanks to the Lazarus Pit and all. But she had her arms around Nyssa and Amina.

“That's… Me?” Sara asked in shock.

“Gideon?”

“Right away!” She answered, not even needing to question what Rip was asking her.

Next she was shown a video clip.

_“Alright one nice photo is that too much to ask? Seriously boys!” Sara asked her kids, who were most likely a hundred years old at the very least. “Do you know how hard it was to get your mother to agree to this?”_

_“I'm sure your mouth and tongue are exhausted.” One of the boys said with a snicker. Of the two, his hair was slightly darker._

_“Thomas!” Nyssa hollered, her face flushing slightly. She covered her nose and lips with a scarf while looking away to control her blush._

_“Nice one, Tommy!” His brother said with a laugh._

_“Oliver Quinten Drake! Do not encourage your brother!” Nyssa growled, glaring daggers at the boys. Her face was still flushed, but her inner mom was coming out to reprimand her kids._

_“Immature brats.” Amina mumbled out, sounding exactly like Nyssa. Her arms were crossed as she also glared at her brothers._

_“Alright alright kids, let's get one actually nice picture.” Sara demanded, trying to calm everyone down. She still had one arm wrapped around Nyssa though her hand was slowly moving down toward her shapely ass. “One picture and you are free to go. Encouraged actually.” She told them with a smirk._

_“You're just saying that because you still owe Umi for trying to get a picture!” Oliver called out laughing. Tommy high fived him._

_“Boys!” Nyssa yelled. In the background, laughter could be heard by whoever was recording them._

_“I didn't need that image in my mind! Ew!” Amina moaned out._

_“You didn't walk in on them.” Tommy deadpanned. “I will never be able to unsee that!”_

_“Oh my god! You only saw your mothers tits. And barely! Everything else was covered. I remember. It getting hard to breathe under there.” Sara responded while pointing at the two of them violently. “I'm not sure why you would want to unsee them. They're the most perfect breasts that I've ever seen!” She shrugged and pulled Nyssa even closer to her, not even trying to bother that she was grabbing at the woman’s ass._

_Nyssa rolled her eyes and leaned down to give Sara a quick peck. However Sara turned it into a much longer kiss._

_“Gross!” All three kids yelled._

_“She literally fed you from her tits for the first year or so of your life.” Sara told them while rolling her eyes. “You watch us strip down after sparring before showering! You see our boobs on the regular!”_

_“No one says on the regular anymore.” Amina commented._

_“Yeah but you aren't having sex then!”  Oliver yelled back, crossing his arms._

_Sara looked at Nyssa, who smirked at her. She then turned to face the kids. “Well what do you imagine we do after we tell you to leave so we may clean ourselves.” Nyssa asked them with her arms folded._

_“We get even dirtier!” Sara blurted out with a laugh._

_“Ew!” The kids all screamed._

_Nyssa and Sara laughed at their kid’s expressions. The children groaned and put their head in their hands. Eventually the clip ended with Sara pulling Nyssa into a second kiss, while grabbing and her tits and ass and Nyssa just made it worse by wrapping one leg around Sara._

That was when the clip stopped. It was then when Sara realized that she was crying. Tears had been streaming down her face.

“Why show me this?” Sara asked softly. Her eyes were still focused on the kiss that her future self had been sharing with Nyssa. They looked so happy. Sure they looked like they were just teasing their kids, but they were still happy. So full of love and in public too! Nyssa was always so reserved when someone was watching. But here she was relaxed. It was amazing how a hundred and fifty years could change a person.

“So you can understand my reasoning for bringing you here.” He explained to her. “You, Amina, Tommy and Ollie all die by the hands of Savage. It happens so quickly too and in the end, Ra’s is all alone. When I left, she had started to go crazy. She was reckless, in pain… she was like a wild animal who could not be controlled.”

“To be fair, Nyssa could never be controlled.” Sara joked out. “She’s like a cat. She does what she wants when it suits her.” She then laughed a little. “She would always call my her yellow bird… So I started calling her my black cat. Eventually she told me that cats eat birds. After that I laughed for hours until she finally realized what she said.” She couldn’t help but let out a watery laugh at the memory.

Rip smiled and snorted. “The reason I brought you on board is really because I was looking for you and Ra’s.” He explained to her quietly. “Amina was my friend. When I set out on this mission. I did it so that it could save everyone I cared about. And that included your family.” His eyes flickered back to the last frame of the video clip. “Seeing Ra’s become nothing but a shell of herself just killed me inside. She was like a mentor to me. But when you all died, I think she also died.”

“So we were friends? Later in life.” Sara asked him. “I mean I’m guessing that’s you recording us.”

“You could say that. I meant to take a few pictures of you all, but I accidentally recorded this. I’m glad I did though.” Rip replied. “ The picture came first, but when Tommy and Ollie decided to make a silly picture, you yelled at them.”

“Brats.” Sara joked out while looking at her unborn sons. “This is why we can’t have nice things.”

Rip laughed at her. Something about the way Sara spoke had caused him to howl with laughter. When Sara looked over to see if he was alright, he just waved his hand as if to say he was fine. “You said that a lot. It just brought back memories.” Rip explained simply. Sara nodded at that. “But anyway, I did this because I wanted you and Ra’s to have a long happy life together. No death and destruction… Outside of the usual for your family.” Sara chuckled a little. “Your life is a very interesting one, Sara Lance. You and Ra’s are the main defense against Savage, You are the only ones alive with the exceptions of the Time Lords, who have seen him and fought him.”

“So pretty much Savage make my life hell?” Sara asked him.

“You could say that.”

“So when you came looking for me, you thought Nyssa was with me.” Sara said, understanding why she was taken in the first place.

“Yes. I knew she was coming to find you at that point. I was hoping to get you both. You were actually my primary objective. Ra’s was only if I could get her. But I realize now that it would have not been good to take Ra’s. She is far too important to the timeline right now.” Rip explained. “Pulling her away now or anytime in the future may be catastrophic.”

“Why?”

Rip grinned at her. “Because she’s pregnant with Amina.” So that made Amina a hundred and fifty in Rip’s time. “She was fleeing so that she could have her baby somewhere safe, but also because she was terrified and needed to find the only person that made her feel safe.”

“Me…” Sara mumbled.

“Precisely.”

Sara nodded and stood there for a moment. Pondering. “Drake huh? That's my mother's maiden name.” Sara said quietly.

“I'm not sure how that happened. But I think it suits you. Her especially. She seems particularly dragon like.” Rip said with a hint of a smile.

“Yes that is accurate.” Sara laughed out. She laughed even harder when she had a mental image of Nyssa breathing fire at someone. “So much for not telling me Amina’s surname.”

“I forgot that it was in that clip.” Rip responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Thank you.” Sara told him, “I know it's probably bad luck or something to tell me about this, but thanks.” Now she at least knew that if she succeeds in her mission, she would at least save her family. That was something she could get behind.

“She loves you.” He said to her. “She once told me that you were the only one for her. Come hell or high water, Ra’s would be by your side no matter what. That's why she's searching for you.”

“Thank you.” Sara whispered to him. Somewhere deep in her heart, Sara knew that Nyssa was the only one for her. Nyssa stood by her so many times and she knew how much her father punished her for those actions. There was no way that Sara would ever leave her… Well, no way she would leave her once her mission was over. “And Rip?”

“Yes?”

“When we finish, do you mind dropping me off where you found me? I have to wait for Nyssa to come find me.” She told him with a grin.

“Of course.” Rip told her with a smile. “I’m sure you’ll have a happy life together.”

“Well that’s the plan, right?” The two laughed and soon fell into a comfortable silence. After a moment, Sara turned to leave. She opened the door to the secret room and started walking away.

“Gideon. Show my Christmas 2165 with My wife and Jonas.” Rip asked the AI quietly.

“Certainly!”

Soon enough, a picture of Rip with his family showed up. In the background was Sara laying on the couch with Nyssa laying on top of her. They were snuggling under some blankets and half awake, or so it seemed. Judging by the amount of empty alcohol bottles that were on the table, one could assume that they were passed out from drinking. One twin was balancing bowls of chips and alcohol in his arms while the other was probably taking the picture. But the focus of the image was on Rip and his little family. His son, Jonas, who had blonde hair and the same blue eyes as his mother. The boy’s mother was holding her son in her lap and all three of them were smiling.

What Rip didn't realize is that Sara was still watching him. Her jaw dropped but she said nothing. She didn’t want Rip to realize she was there. So after a moment, she slowly backed up and then headed off to join the others. Now she had a bigger reason to make this mission succeed. In the future, Rip marries Amina. Which makes Rip her son-in-law.

* * *

 

Savage was dead. The world was saved and Sara had enough adventuring for one lifetime. Once, what seemed a long time ago, Nyssa had promised her a beach vacation on a private island. Maybe she could convince Nyssa to move to an island with her and live there forever, like Mama Mia or something.

It was a nice dream, but Sara knew Nyssa hated being cooped up all the time. Maybe they’ll just vacation on an island in the winter. That was a nice thought. But now Sara had to pull herself out of her lovely daydreams. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

“You find her?” Sara asked Rip while standing out in the snow. It was lightly falling, just like she had left it what seemed to be years ago.

“She’s about to leave to come find us. Better get up there.” Rip told her while looking up at the bar where Sara had been hidden. “You can do this.” The man reassured her.

“What if she says no?” Sara asked, nervously playing with a velvet box in her coat pocket. From what she knew of the future, that wasn’t going to happen, but she was allowed to be nervous. It’s not everyday that you propose to the woman you love. Especially one who’s pregnant, hormonal and can kill you ten different ways with her pinky.

“You literally just saw her older self not two hours ago. She told you this is exactly how it happened. She will say yes because of all those baby hormones she has going on.” Rip deadpanned. “She gave you the ring and told you how much she loved it. Seriously, you will be fine.”

“I should have made it more romantic…” Sara mumbled out. Proposing in the middle of a bar was definitely the least romantic thing that she could have ever done. But then again, they weren't the most normal of couples.

“I'm convinced that this is very romantic in the eyes of Ra’s. She loves beating people up.” Rip said to her. “I believe it’s her favorite past time, aside from eating little yellow birds.”

“What! You! How! I can’t believe you would bring that up!” Sara sputtered out. “How dare you! That was completely uncalled for.”

“Get moving or you’re going to have to chase her.”

“Ugh. Fine. But after this I’m kicking your ass!” Sara vowed. She turned dramatically and trudged her way on up to the bar.

“That's the spirit! Maybe you can change things up and have the yellow bird eat the black cat instead!” He called after her while laughing hysterically. The woman didn’t turn, she just flipped him the bird and kept moving.

Sara trudged through the cold and right back into the bar where Rip first took her. The snow fell around her but she was far too nervous to be cold. Just as she went to open the door, it swung open to reveal a red faced Nyssa.

“Nyssa…” She whispered with a smile. Without thinking, Sara cupped her face and ran the thumbs along her cheeks. “I was wondering when you would find me.” She joked out while trying not to get too emotional. It had been far too long since she had seen her lover.

Nyssa smiled slightly and leaned into Sara’s touch as if it was the only friendly touch that she had received in months. Though, knowing this version of Nyssa, it probably was. her eyes closed briefly and she relished the touch.

“I am sorry to make you wait.” Nyssa finally replied when she opened her eyes. Sara could hear that her voice raw with emotion.

“It's fine. I've got you now.” Sara told her quietly. She pulled her lover into a firm embrace, letting Nyssa put most of her weight on Sara. The blonde ignored the swell of Nyssa’s stomach, reminding her that Rip was correct when he told her Nyssa was with child.

Sobs wracked through Nyssa’s body and tears covered Sara’s coat but she didn't mind. Sara would be lying if she said that she wasn't crying herself. After everything that happened since she left, the woman felt so incredibly relieved. She had her Nyssa back and there was no way in hell that she was letting her go.

Except right now.

“Nyssa.” Sara started off, while pulling away slowly. She wiped the tears from Nyssa’s face and then kissed her cheeks. “I know this may be a bit… Not normal and all. But then again we aren't the world's most normal couple. And-”

 _“Close the door! You're letting the cold in!”_ Someone shouted from inside.

_“Wait it's the bitch from earlier!”_

“Oh for the love of all that is holy.” Sara growled out. “Hold on, I have to take care of these jackasses.”

“Must you be so vulgar all the time?” Nyssa asked her while giggling slightly. She wiped a stray tear from her eyes and brushed some loose snowflaked from her hair.

“Yes.” Sara answered simply. She led Nyssa through the door and closed it behind her. _“You all are a bunch of fucking morons. Didn't you see that you were interrupting a moment?”_ Sara growled at them while stepping in front of Nyssa, as if to protect her.

 _“You were interrupting something earlier, bitch.”_ One man growled at her.

“Nyssa this may take a while, do you mind?” Sara said looking back at her lover.

The woman laughed at her. “I am going no where. Take all the time you wish.” She placed a gentle kiss to Sara’s cheek and then leaned back against the doorframe.

“Excellent.” And so the fight started.

The men charged Sara, who simply ducked out of their path. Their punches were sloppy and easily dodged and everything was so predictable.

“So what I was saying!” Sara started as she deflected a punch from one of the men. “Is this is a little unorthodox and all but I probably should have done it sooner!” She deflected another punch and fired off with a well placed kick. “I've had a lot of trouble dealing with everything that happened since, well you know.”

“Yes I assumed as much.” Nyssa replied over the fighting. She cringed slightly at the memory of Sara’s resurrection.

“Yeah well let's just say I had a lot of help from some friends.” Sara said as she ducked under a kick sent her way. “And I got to- hey!” With her back turned, Sara’s coat was ripped off her back. She whipped around and grabbed at it. With all her strength, and a well placed kick to the ribs, she pulled it backwards from her attacker and threw it toward Nyssa. “Hold that for me please!”

The jacket landed at Nyssa’s feet. As she went to pick it up, a small velvet box slipped out of the pockets. If Sara could have seen Nyssa, she would have laughed at how dramatically her eyes widened. Curiosity got the better of the young assassin and she flipped open the lid to see a simple but beautiful diamond ring. It was a small diamond on a gold band with nothing too fancy. It was just simple and perfect.

“So anyway!” Sara yelled to her over the fighting. “I got to thinking about you and me and everything. And while I was gone I saw all these couples. Happy couples and I just remembered you and me.” Confessed to her before throwing a man into another guy. “And the more I saw it, the more I missed you and the more I started realized that you are the only person for me.”

“I see.” Nyssa replied, trying to keep her voice steady. She was still focusing on the ring in her hands.

“And I came to the decision that no matter where we are. No matter what time or place, I want to be with you.” She slammed the last two people’s heads together and placed her hands on her hips. Her back was turned to her lover as she tried to figure out what to say; so she took a moment to catch her own breath.

“And?” Nyssa asked her with a small smile. She carefully slipped the ring on her finger and held up up to her face. It looked lovely and fit like it was meant for her. Little did she know, it was.

“And so I guess…” Sara started off, “I wanted to ask if you well… Um. Would you marry me?” she ran her fingers through her hair nervously, trying to put it back into place.

“Perhaps if you turned around and asked me to my face.” Nyssa replied in a calm manner.

And so Sara turned around to see her lover standing with her left hand had extended. The blonde’s eyes lit up and she raced over to her.

“It fits perfectly.” Nyssa told her with a smile. “I must say, my yellow bird, you have wonderful taste. Though I would prefer you ask me that question to my face. And properly if you do not mind.” Nyssa informed her while she carefully took of the ring and placed it back in it’s box. She handed it back to Sara who took it with trembling hands.

“Do I have to give my whole speech again? I don't think I remember what I said. Kind of did it in the whole heat of the moment.” Sara said with a cheeky grin.

“No of course not.” Nyssa told her with a soft smile. “Just the last part.”

Sara nodded and then proceeded to get down on one knee. “So, Nyssa my love. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and being the only person I ever want for the rest of my life? And maybe have a little family of ninja babies running around and kicking other people’s asses while we’re at it?”

“Yes.” She whispered with tears in her eyes. “So long as you do not mind starting our little family a bit early…” She looked down and placed a hand over her no longer flat stomach. Despite the layers she wore, both Nyssa and Sara could tell exactly what happened.

Sara grinned and then gently placed a kiss on Nyssa’s stomach. “I’ve been looking forward to starting a little family of ninjas with you.”

The assassin laughed and let Sara slip the engagement ring on her. The blonde stood up and pulled her into a gentle kiss the the two of them smiled into.

“C’mon. Let's go celebrate.” Sara said, opening the door for her. She quickly slapped a massive wad of cash on the bar counter to ‘pay for any damages’ and then escorted Nyssa out the door.

“I do like the sound of that.” Nyssa laughed out. She threw Sara er jacket, so that she wouldn’t freeze to death out in the snow.. “When shall we get married?”

“Eh, let's do it tomorrow.” Sara answered while putting her coat on.

“Tomorrow?”

Sara kissed her cheek. “I have waited way too long to ask you that question. I sure as hell am not waiting a long ass time to marry you.”

“Where will we find a person to marry us on such short notice?” Nyssa asked her with a brow raised.

Sara looked over her shoulder to where the rest of her companions were. They all were silently cheering for her and giving thumbs up. “I know a guy.” She said while focusing on Ray. “Hear he’s an ordained minister. I'm sure he could help.” In the background, Ray nodded excitedly and jumped up in the air in some form of a victory dance.

“Good to know.” Nyssa replied, leaning her head against Sara’s.

"How are we doing names?" Sara asked, just realizing something.

"Names?"

"Like surnames. I sure as hell can't be Sara al Ghul. And I'm pretty sure if I become Sara Raatko, we're both going to be arrested." Sara pointed out. She had momentarily forgotten that Nyssa was still and internationally wanted criminal. Though in reality, Sara was also probably a wanted woman. The struggle of being an assassin was quite real right now.

"I'm sure we'll think of something before tomorrow." Nyssa replied with a shrug.

Sara nodded. "What about Nyssa and Sara Drake?" She asked after a moment. 

"Why Drake?" Nyssa asked her while stifling a yawn. Obviously being pregnant made her tired.

"I dunno. It's my mom's maiden name... And you are a little dragon-like. I wouldn't be surprised if you could breathe fire." Sara told her, remembering when Rip first told her about Nyssa and her future.

"A useful skill to be sure." Nyssa replied with a small smile. "I shall take the comparison as a compliment."

"I was meant as one." 

"I think I quite like the sound of Nyssa Drake." The brunette told her lover.

“Alright the soon to be Mrs. Nyssa Drake, let's go find a bed.” Sara told her with a smile while wrapping an arm around her waist. “I have a great idea on how we should spend tonight.”

“Knowing you, Beloved, I am positive we will be celebrating until morning.” Nyssa told her playfully.

“Are there any objections?” Sara asked while smirking and giving her a look.

“None.” She responded happily. “None at all.”

“Good.” They continued down the street for a little bit before Sara piped up again. “You know, I know of a certain yellow bird that likes eating black cats- ow! Geez woman I was just thinking of trying something different!”

“You are ruining the moment.” Nyssa informed her. “And if you wish for your celebration to last all night, I highly doubt that any yellow bird could eat a black cat.”

“Did you just make a joke?”

“I would stop talking, habibti. You do not wish to tire out your mouth before any fun starts.” Nyssa said with a hint of a smirk on her face.

“I have more stamina than you think I do!” Sara protested while playfully glaring at her.

“Then I suppose you will be demonstrating this tonight.”

“You bet. Tonight is all about you tonight so you’re going to sit back and enjoy it.”

“Would I be able to lay down at some point? What if I get tired?” Nyssa said jokingly. The smirk on her face had now widened to a full blown smile.

“Oh now you’re making fun of me.”

“Never.” Nyssa answered playfully.

Their playful bickering continued all night, even though their ‘celebrations’. But the two of them were together and happy, and they would have it no other way.


End file.
